She Found Someone Else
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: Chase has loved Zoey for a long time. However, when a new guy shows up, will Chase and Zoey fall in love or has she found someone else to love. PLEAZ REVIEW
1. The Chance

**Author's Note: **Hey this is my first time making a Zoey 101 fanfiction. So review and tell me what you think. Also, I know in the tv show they are in 9th grade, but in my story, at first, they are towards the end of their 8th grade year.

* * *

Right before class, Chase was meandering through the halls. He was looking at the bulletin board where it held the school announcements. Chase never usually looked at the school announcements. However, something had caught his eyes. Right in the middle of the board was notice about the Valentine Dance.

**_All Eight Graders come and have fun at the Valentines Dance called, "Winter Love". In three weeks, the dance will be held at the PCA's beach but with a twist. We will make it look like a winter festival. Make sure you bring you significant other to the dance and be prepared to have so much fun._**

* * *

When he entered homeroom, Chase saw that Nicole, Quinn, Logan, and Michael. However, more importantly he saw Zoey. After seeing Zoey, he thought about the dance. This could be his chance to ask her out. This dance could be their chance to fall in love. 

"Hey Chase." Zoey greeted.

"Hey." Chase replied. The only problem was that Zoey did not know how Chase felt about her.

Chase sat down next to his guy friends, Michael and Logan. When he was preparing for class, the dance was still on his mind. Subsequently, Chase accidentally knocked his stuff to the ground.

Logan, being the jerk he is, saw a bright piece of paper. The moment he saw "_Valentine Dance"_, he could not resist.

He picked up the paper and said to Chase, "Valentine Dance."

"Give me that." Chase pleaded.

However, Logan kept on taunting, "'Winter Love'… blah, blah, blah… 'winter festival'… blah, blah, 'bring your significant other'…"

"Shut up." Chase snatched the paper.

"Ohh… Lover boy wants to go to the school dance. Who is going to bring?" Logan whispered. He was being prudent enough but he made sure that Zoey could not hear him.

"Be quiet." Chase ordered.

"Are you going to ask Zoey?… Well let me tell you something. It ain't going to happen." Logan aggravated.

"I'm not going to tell you this again, but shut up." Chase demanded.

"I hate to say it, but Logan's right…." Michael entered the conversation.

"Do I need to tell you to shut?" Chase said sarcastically.

"Zoey can't go to the dance with you unless you ask her." Michael said sensibly.

"Whatever. What makes you think I want to go with Zoey? Zoey and I are just friends." Chase lied.

Chase turned away because he knew they were right. He wanted to ask her out, but he was too scared.

"Have you looked at her?" Logan intervened, "She's a goddess."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chase wondered.

"It means that you cannot wait as long as you want. Some guy is going to go up to her and he's not going to ask for your permission to date her." Logan edified.

Chase, who was utterly confused, isolated himself by saying, "Just leave me alone."

As the friend were talking, there homeroom teacher, Mr. Bradford, entered the classroom. Behind him was a student. No one had seen this student before. Everyone knew practically everyone in their own grade. They had never seen this new kid before.

He was average height, with short blonde hair, and brown eyes. He gave of this bad boy image.

"Morning, class… I'm sorry I'm late. I was giving our new friend, a tour of PCA. Class, I would like to introduce you Will Capelin." Mr. Bradford introduced.

"Hey." The class murmured.

"He transferred here to PCA from New York… Why don't you tell the class about yourself?" Mr. Bradford suggested.

"No." Will declared.

Zoey was taken back by Will's attitude. How could he not introduce himself? What was he hiding?

"Ok, well, um, maybe when once you've more settled in, you can. Why don't you have a seat?" Mr. Bradford declared.

The new boy, Will, took a seat away from Zoey. Zoey glanced at him a few times during class. He looked so, secluded and ignored.

**

* * *

Author's Comment: Please don't forget to review.**Please don't forget to review. 


	2. A new friend or a new Jerk?

During lunch, the seven friends, Logan, Chase, Michael, Quinn, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey were trying to find a table.

"So it's just about February." Chase noted oddly.

"Yea… and after February comes March, then April." Zoey played along.

"Yea." Chase felt like an idiot.

As the friends found a spot to sit, Logan interfered with the conversation, "Why Chase? Is there anything happening in February that you would like to tell Zoey?"

"No. Nothing at all." Chase hesitated.

Zoey, who was not paying any attention to them, looked across the area. She saw the new boy, Will. He was sitting all by himself. Zoey, unintentionally, felt sorry for him.

"Zoey are you going to have a seat?" Chase wondered.

"Uh, what?" Zoey wavered, "Actually, I'm going to sit somewhere else today."

Before Chase or anyone else could ask her where she was going, she left. She walked across the lunch area and went up to the new boy.

"Hey." Zoey greeted keenly.

"Hey." The new boy, Will, said shocked. Her enthusiasm appalled him.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Zoey asked.

"Do what you want?" Will said in a rude tone.

"Okay." Zoey said confused.

Across on other side, the friends saw Zoey sitting next to the new kid. However, no else was eager to join her.

"Should we go over there?" Nicole wondered.

"Walking to this seat took forever. I don't know if I can walk anymore. I just want to eat." Michael said dramatically.

"Yeah, I remember when I was a new kid; I had to suffer through a load of stuff. And I'm sorry but I want my payback." Lola noted.

"It's a PCA tradition to taunt the new kid for a few days. We cannot break a tradition." Logan declared.

"Maybe it'll be nice to have a new person as our friend." Quinn suggested.

"No way. We can't fit anymore people at this table." Lola reminded.

Logan leaned over and whispered to Chase, "It looks like she found her a new guy."

Has Chase waited too long? Chase, unwilling, knew that Logan could be right. He has procrastinated too long. Any guy could put Chase out of Zoey's picture. Could this _Will _be that guy?

Even though it was mute at Zoey and Will's table, Will did not mind the silence. Zoey, on the other hand, hated how quiet things were at the table. She knew there were only two people, but they could have found something to talk about.

"So you grew up in New York?" Zoey mentioned.

"Yup." Will had answered quickly.

"I don't know if I could handle the cold there. I've never seen snow before. I've grew up in California all my life." Zoey entertained.

"Congratulation." He said carelessly.

"So," Zoey was thinking about something to talk about, "Why'd you transfer her to PCA."

"My parents are jerks." Will, for the first time, gave her eye contact.

Zoey initiated, "I know… My parents can be totally unreasonable and cruel. I wish they could see that I'm adult. But anyways I'm sure you'll like it here at PCA…"

However, before Zoey could finish, he interrupted her, "Look… I know that you're trying to be nice. But I really don't want to make any friends right now because even though my parents are jerks, they'll come to their senses and I'll be back in New York."

Zoey, taken back by his attitude, debated, "And you don't want to make friends at all."

"None. And if I were to make friends, I wouldn't make friends with a preppy Barbie doll like you." Will insulted.

"You know what. I was trying to be nice but it doesn't look like its going to happen." Zoey got up and walked back to her friends.

Zoey sat down quietly. She did not give any explanations or excuses. She was still angry by Will's behavior. Nonetheless, her silence confused her friends.

"Is he coming over here?" Quinn asked.

"God, no. The guy is a jerk." Zoey responded.

"Good. Zoey I don't know if you know this, but it is PCA tradition to taunt the new kid for the first couple of days... That's why we taunted the girls when they first moved here." Logan educated.

"That's just stupid… But I don't think we want to make friends with him." Zoey said with an attitude.

Logan bent his head over towards Chase and said, "It looks like you lucked out."

Chase knew that Logan was right. He knew he could not procrastinate anymore. He would have to make his move with Zoey. He had to do it as soon as possible. In conclusion, would he make his move in time before the next guy showed up?

Zoey, without anyone knowing, looked at Will. Zoey thought that he must have been the biggest jerk ever (bigger than Logan). However, why was so secluded and alone? Even though he was a jerk, Zoey still felt sorry for him.

**

* * *

Author's note: thank you so much for the reviews. I continue this story and I'll try to update on a regular basis now. And feel welcome to summit review. I take all reviews seriously. So summit one, but try to be honest, and not cruel.**


	3. Partners

It has been about a week since Chase realized that he wanted to ask Zoey to the dance. Ever since then, he had trouble talking to her. He was so nervous that every time he had a chance to ask her the dance, he always hesitated and back down. However, if he did find the courage to talk to her, he always said something stupid or inane.

He wanted to ask Zoey to the dance. He wanted to be her boyfriend. Nonetheless, did he have courage to ask her?

Later on, Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan, and Nicole were in their English class. Chase walked by Zoey.

"Hey Chase. How are you doing?" Zoey said.

The sound of Zoey's voice made him dubious. Even though it was not a difficult question, Chase panicked and said, "Yea!"

He knew he sounded like an idiot. Therefore, he quickly walked to the other side of the class (away from Zoey).

Zoey, who was clueless about Chase, did not know why he was acting so oddly. It was as if he was avoiding her or taunting her. It was starting to annoy Zoey.

"What's wrong with Chase?" Zoey asked Nicole.

"Boys? Besides the physical features, there's too many things wrong with them." Nicole said ironically.

After a few moments, the English teacher, Ms. McGhee walked into the classroom with a stack of folders.

"I'm sorry I'm late class," She said heading to her desk, "I had trouble carrying the folders... Just give me a moment to settle down." She sat down.

"Hey man," Michael whispered to Chase, "Why haven't you talked to Zoey… More importantly why haven't you asked her to the dance?"

"I don't man. Maybe this dance is not the right thing for Zoey and me… Maybe I should wait awhile?" Chase backed down.

"How long is awhile? When you graduate?" Logan joked.

"Don't worry about it." Chase instructed.

"Now class," Ms. McGhee continued, "it's the last semester and as eighth graders, you have to write a research paper… It will be worth one third of your exam grade, but you do not have to do all the work by yourself. You'll be paired up."

Zoey leaned over to Nicole and was going to ask her to be partners, but all of a sudden, Ms. McGee said, "But I'll be picking the partners."

"Ahh." The class complained.

"I know, but I want certain people together. I'll start… The partners are Michael and Nicole, Jamie and Lee, Joshua and Marshall, Chase and…"

"_Please Zoey! Please Zoey! Please Zoey!" _Chase whispered to himself. Chase thought that if Zoey and he were partners, it might give them the chance to get closer.

"…, Chase and Logan." Ms. McGhee finished.

"Great…" Chase said to Michael.

"It might not be so bad." Michael issued.

"Please. Logan does not know the definition of partners… Logan probably expects me, his partner, to do all of the work and he gets to put his name on it." Chase clarified.

"And lastly," Ms. McGhee finished, "Zoey and the new student, Will Capelin."

Zoey rolled her eyes. Out of all the peers in her class, she had to be stuck with the biggest jerk. She knew she would have to do all the work.


	4. Project for friends

Later on after school, Logan and Chase were in their dorm working on their English assignment.

"Okay… We have to write a persuasive paper on the negative affects of pollution." Chase began. However, when he looked up, he saw that Logan was not paying any attention to him, "Hey can you concentrate for a while, because the first draft is due in two days."

"I was just thinking." Logan admitted.

"About the assignment?" Chase hoped.

"No…" Logan sat up, "I was thinking about how Zoey and that new kid, Will, make a good couple."

"She doesn't like him." Chase reminded.

"Says who?" Logan challenged.

"Says Zoey." Chase declared.

"That's what she says now, but I watched a lot of TV, and I have found that when a good relationship starts, the two people hate each other at first… This only means that Will and Zoey are destined to be together." Logan triggered.

"That's stupid. They are not destined to be together… Maybe since they hate each other, it just might mean that they hate each other." Chase clarified.

"You're just mad because you might have competition." Logan confronted.

"I don't have competition," Chase denied, "Can we start on the assignment?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey and Will were at the school's library working on their English assignment.

"Okay we have to write an informative paper about President John F. Kennedy." Zoey began.

"Whatever." Will said.

"Do you mind if you don't have an attitude right now? My god, why are you always so difficult to be around?" Zoey questioned.

"Where do you get off judging me? You don't even know me. Besides, I only said one word." Will debated.

"You know what! You've been here at PCA not that long, but I already know who you are." Zoey declared.

"And who am I?" Will wondered.

"You're obviously a cruel jerk with no self awareness about his actions. You care only about yourself and speak without thinking." Zoey labeled.

"Well you're obviously a preppy girl who is too busy about caring about school spirit. You do not have time for a life. In addition, I can tell that you're spoiled brat with absolutely no sense of tolerance." Will argued.

"You know what; I can tell you why you're parents sent you away. If I were your parents, I would have sent you across the country too..." Zoey insulted.

"Well if you can't bear to around me, why don't you finish the project by yourself?" Will got up, grabbed his stuff, and left.

* * *

While Chase and Logan were working on the persuasive paper, the boredom caused Logan to be distracted. Therefore, he changed the subject.

"Aren't you a bit curious what they are doing right now?" Logan asked.

"Who?" Chase knew that he should not have asked.

"Zoey and Will." Logan reminded.

"Actually I was thinking about the assignment. You know since we should be working on it." Chase ignored.

"But you have to think that since they are partners, they'll have some time to spend together." Logan stated.

"So?" Chase said.

"Think about it… Even though he's nothing compared to me, because I'm a pretty handsome guy," Logan blurted, "Will is an appealing guy. I mean maybe spending time with him; can help Zoey realize how much they are meant for each other."

"That won't happen. Now will you shut up so we can work on this project?" Chase began. However, Chase did not want to believe that Logan could have a point.

* * *

An hour later, Zoey felt guilty at what she said to Will. She knew he was not a reasonable person, but she had no right to be so mean to him. Therefore, when she saw him sitting on the fountain outside, she went over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Zoey asked.

Will looked up, "If you don't mind, I don't want to deal with anymore verbal abuse. So just leave me alone."

"Look if you give me a second, I would like to apologize." Zoey admitted.

"You do." Will said surprised.

"Look I had no right to call you those things and I'm not surprised if you'll hate me forever… I'm sorry." Zoey contributed.

"Well, I guess I'm not the most tolerable guy… I'm sorry for what I said too. I'm sure you're a nice girl… It's just when I'm really mad, I guess I act stupid." Will acknowledged.

"Why are you so mad?" Zoey wondered.

He put his head down in desolation. Zoey could tell that he was embarrassed or shy about the answer. She knew she had over stepped her boundaries.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Zoey said.

"No, I guess if you won't tell anyone…" Will whispered.

"Of course I won't tell anyone." She agreed.

"It's just I moved here so quickly… You see my parents split a few months ago and the divorce was way too much for them so I guess they couldn't deal with a teenage kid, so they sent me here…" Will confessed.

"All by yourself?" Zoey speculated.

"They actually sent me to my grandparents because they live here in California, and they recommended I go to this school… But since my family fell apart, it sometimes feels like I'm all alone." Will illuminated.

"Well, I don't know how to fix your family, but if it helps, I always make a good friend. If you are in need of a friend." Zoey welcomed.

"I would love to have a friend." He embraced.

"You want to go get a smoothie or something." Zoey suggested.

"Sure." Will smiled.

"Okay let's go." Zoey said.

They got off from the fountain and headed to the smoothie shack. Without a doubt, anyone could tell that this was a start of a good friendship. Nonetheless, would it develop into something more?

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you all for reading my stories but if you want anything to happen, review. I take all reviews seriously and I appreciate them. So REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	5. Where is Zoey?

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the wrong posting. When I posted that chapter I was so tired, I did not know what I was doing. I am so sorry and I hope you guys don't stop reading my story for it. Thanks. Keep on reviewing!

* * *

It had now turn February and things were developing dramatically. Zoey and Will were becoming better friends. This friendship was different from her other friendships.

He wasn't like any other guys she knew. Do not take this the wrong way. Zoey had fun with her old friends. For example, Chase was fun to be around, but he did not relate to her like Will did.

Will was genuine. Zoey felt like she could be honest with Will and she knew that Will was always honest with her. He listened to her and she listened to him.

Before school, Will and Zoey were getting breakfast together. After they got their breakfast, the sat down at table.

"So after February, I was thinking that I might try out for the baseball team. I already made friends with some of the players, they seem cool." Will brought up.

"Really. Are you any good at baseball?" Zoey wondered.

"I'm the definition of good. My dad taught me when I was six years old. I was the best on my old team back at my old school…. I always played ball in central park too." Will boasted.

"Wow…" Zoey was impressed, "What position do you play?"

"I'm pitcher." Will labeled, "So anyways, if I make the team, would you come watch me play?"

"Of course… Not many of my friends are on a team." She stated.

"Really." He said.

"I'm not as preppy as you thought I was." Zoey reminded.

"Yea, you're kind of better than a preppy kid. Actually, you're kind of a great friend…" He declared.

"Thanks." Zoey smiled and Will smiled back.

"Well I think we should get to class now." Will noted.

* * *

School would start in a few minutes. Therefore, practically everyone was in homeroom. They were talking to their friends before class started.

"So where's Zoe?" Nicole wondered.

"I don't know. I thought you guys knew where she was." Chase stated.

"She's been hanging around with that Will guy." Lola reminded.

"She's been hanging around with him for quite sometime." Quinn noticed.

"Has she ditch us?" Michael wondered.

"No she's hasn't ditched us." Nicole declared, "She's probably being nice. That's all."

"Maybe? Or maybe there's something more." Logan suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lola wondered.

"Don't listen to him." Chase said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because he has this insane idea that Will and Zoey are going to become a couple." Chase clarified.

"Anything possible." Logan stated.

"I can't picture Will and Zoey as a couple." Lola imagined.

"Yea, I can't picture it too." Nicole backed up.

"I said that too, but Logan's too big headed to believe it." Chase said.

Right before the bell rang, Zoey and Will walked into the classroom. They sat on the other side from Zoey's friend. Zoey's friends felt insulted by this, but Zoey did mean to insult anyone. She just sat down next to William.

"Hey Zoey." Chase, who was the closest, said.

"Hey." Zoey said quickly and went back to her conversation with Will. She didn't even look at Chase. Chase felt abandoned.

"Well if she doesn't like him," Logan started a conversation with Chase, "she sure does spend most of her time with him."

Chase then looked back at Zoey and Will. Zoey looked so happy and cheery. She was on cloud nine. Will smiled at her and she smiled back. Zoey had never smiled at Chase that way.

There homeroom teacher, Mr. Bradford, walked into the room and following him were a few members of the student council.

"Class, I have a special announcement… These student council members would like to tell you about a special event."

The girl stood in front of the class, "I'm Elias and this is Zachary and would like to tell you about the Valentines Dance."

The class instantly fell in love with the conversation. The Valentines Dance was one of the best things here at PCA.

The boy, Zachary, continued the conversation, "Since Valentines is on a Monday, the dance will be on Saturday, February twelfth, which is about two weeks."

"The dance will be ten dollars for one and fifteen dollars for a couple." Elias priced.

"The dance will be from six p.m in the evening until twelve a.m." Zachary scheduled.

"Most importantly, the theme this year will be Winter Twist…" Elias said.

"We have rented the beach for that night and since it doesn't snow here in California, we will make it look like winter. To make the spirit better." Zachary said.

"We hope that we will see you all there." Elias encouraged.

The class clapped at the end of their speech. However, Chase had looked at Will and Zoey. Chase wanted to ask Zoey to the dance. Nonetheless, would William ask Zoey to the dance before he could? What would happen if Zoey and Will did go the dance? Would Chase be able to accept that?


	6. False Hope

A week has past and they were now selling tickets for the Valentine's Dance. After school, during dinner, everyone was in a hurry to buy their tickets.

Chase, on the other hand, was not going to buy tickets because he did not feel like going to the event. He just watched couples buy the tickets. If he went to the dance, he would have to go by himself. He did not feel like going to the dance all by himself.

Logan had walked up to Chase, "I have three girls who asked me to go to the dance with them…"

"Congratulations." Chase said sarcastically.

"Now I have to choose one. Man! Life can be hard." Logan sat down.

"Yea, it must suck having three girls who actually like you." Chase said frustrated.

"Man! What's your problem?… Aren't you going to the dance?" Logan asked.

"No." Chase said.

"What? Why not?" Logan wondered.

"I just don't want to go to the dance all by myself and feel like an idiot." Chase explained.

"You haven't asked Zoey yet?" Logan questioned.

"No… Why would I? I know she's going to the dance with Will." Chase assumed.

"That's not true." Logan told.

"What?" Chase started to feel hope.

"She's not going to the dance with Will." Logan clarified.

"How do you know that!" Chase pleaded.

"I'm the grapevine here at PCA. I know everything. I know who is going to the dance with who and the last I heard was that Zoey and Will weren't going to the dance together." Logan elucidated.

"So I still have a chance!" Chase said hopeful.

"Yea." Logan said, "But you better ask as soon as possible."

"Okay. When?" Chase asked.

"Now!" Logan ordered.

Chase hopped out of his seat and headed away. He was in search of Zoey. This was his chance. This was his chance to ask Zoey out. He knew that this Dance was fate. It was fate to bring Zoey and Chase together.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Chase was looking for Zoey, she was hanging out with Will in the park. He was showing pictures of his hometown, New York.

"This is so cool! Time Square, Planet Hollywood, Hall Street, and Central Park. You've been to all of these places." Zoey was amazed.

"At least once a week." Will informed.

"This is so cool." Zoey said still looking at the pictures, "I bet you miss it there."

"I sure do… I miss my family, my friends, and my home." Will recollected.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Zoey wondered.

"Well at first I did… But ever since I met you, it's been nice here." He flirted.

"You've been a good friend too." Zoey said.

Will took a deep breath and said, "And I would like to thank you."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Well actually, I would like to thank you another way." Will elucidated.

"How?" Zoey pondered.

Will started to get nervous, "Well the um… the dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"The Valentines Dance?" Zoey repeated.

"Or we can go as friends, unless you want to go as a date, then we could, you know, can go together." Will said hesitant.

"Do you want to go as a date or something?" Zoey speculated.

"I really like you and um well I can't imagine going with anyone else… So do you want to go with me?" Will asked again.


	7. The Answer

CorrectedThe Answer

Chase had looked everywhere for Zoey. He was starting to feel hopeless. What if she didn't want to be found? What would happen if she didn't want to go to the dance with Chase? How would he react to that?

However, just as he was losing all of his hopes, he had heard a very familiar voice, "_Hey Chase_." He turned around and saw that it was Zoey.

"Hey Zoey." Chase said aroused.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." She noted.

"I know. It's seem like forever since we last talked." Chase reminded.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Chase said.

This was his chance to ask her to the dance. He would have to do it smoothly. He didn't want to seem like he was planning this.

"So how have you been? How has everyone been?" Zoey wondered.

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Well Logan has gotten more egocentric but besides that, everything is about the same." Chase pondered.

"I'm sorry I haven't spend that much time with you. I'm going try my best to make more time with my friends. I always had trouble with organizing priorities." Zoey admitted.

"No problem." He said.

"Thanks." Zoey said.

For the rest of the walk they did not say anything. They just enjoyed the walk. They enjoyed the other's presence. They liked how they weren't saying anything, but they could tell what the other was thinking. It was almost as if they did not need to speak. They had a connection.

On the other hand, Zoey had no idea that Chase was going to ask her the dance. Zoey was complete oblivious of Chase's admiration of her. She never saw him more than a friend. Actually, she assumed that he also wanted to be just friends and nothing more. There were no true sings of a crush. Moreover, Zoey had never really looked for any signs.

Since the sun was setting, Chase knew that the walk was almost over. He knew that if he did not ask to the dance now, it might be too late. It was now or never.

"So," Chase broke the silence, "Are you going to the dance?"

"Actually I am." Zoey said.

"Good. I am too. I was just thinking…" He faded out.

"You were thinking what?" Zoey was confused.

"I just wanted to know if…" He had the hardest time finishing the sentence.

"Tell me." Zoey was curious.

"Doyouwanna-gotothedance-withme?" He said all in one breathe.

After he said it, even though it was a few moments, it seemed like forever. Zoey wasn't saying anything. He thought that he might have made a huge mistake.

"Excuse me. I didn't understand what you said." Zoey stated honestly. He spoke too fast for her to understand.

Chase felt even more nervous. Not only did he had to repeat himself, but he had to explain himself.

"Well you see, I don't have anyone to go the dance with and if you don't have anyone to go with, we should go together." Chase said. However, the moment he said that, he looked at Zoey and it looked like she had no idea why he asked her to the dance.

Since he panicked, he started to say stuff that he did not plan to say, "You know we can go as friends. So we don't have to pay ten bucks a piece. We could have the discount…"

After a brief moment Zoey said, "I would love to go with you as a friend..."

Before Zoey could finish her sentence, Chase smiled happily. This is what he wanted. What could bring him down now?

However, Zoey finished her sentence, "… But you see, Chase. William had asked me to go the dance and I kind of said _yes_."

Chase, who was heartbroken, said "But I thought you weren't going the dance with Will. When did he ask you?"

"He asked me early…" She clarified.

"Oh… Well I'm happy for you and you should go with him." Chase said, but the truth was that he felt utterly grief-stricken.

"Thanks. But maybe I can see you there and we can have a couple of dances?" Zoey recommended.

"Sure. That' would be great. I'll defiantly be there." Chase said trying to hold his emotions.

"Well I got to go… Bye." Zoey headed up to her dorm.

"Bye." He departed.

"Chase," Zoey called back.

"Yea." Chase said with a little hope that she changed her mind.

"I am really sorry." She said and without him noticing, she gone in a heart beat.

After Zoey went into her dorm, Chase's smiled turned into a frown. It was as if someone took out his heart and stomped on many times. It was too late. Everyone had told him he could not wait too long. He knew he should not have procrastinated.

It was now too late. Zoey would fall in love with Will and it would be too late. Zoey would forget all about him. She would be too busy with Will. She had found someone else.


	8. Preperation

It was finally the day of the dance. In a few of hours, everyone would be heading to the beach dance. Everyone was nervous and anxious for the dance. Michael was going with a girl, Angela, who was in his Biology class. Quinn was going with Mark Del Figgalo. Lola and Nicole found dates to go with. Logan, who did not want to choose, decided to go with three girls. Moreover, the most talked about date, was Will and Zoey. No one knew how the date between them would turn out.

In the girl's dorm, since the dance was not until a few hours, the girls were talking about the dance. They were excited and perky. They had so much to talk about.

Lola and Nicole walked into their dorm and they saw Zoey in front of the mirror. She was getting ready for the dance.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"I'm getting ready for the dance." Zoey answered.

"But the dance isn't in a few hours." Nicole noted.

"Yea but I want to look perfect." Zoey persisted.

"Why? It's just a dance." Lola labeled.

"Well I want to look beautiful for Will." Zoey replied.

"You really like Will don't you?" Nicole said.

"Yea I do." Zoey smiled.

Nicole and Lola looked at each other worried. They did not know if the date between Will and Zoey was a good idea.

"What's wrong?" Zoey turned around and faced them.

"We're just not sure you should go to the dance with him." Lola admitted.

"Why?" Zoey said confused.

"Well we don't really know him and you don't really know him because you've only known him for a little while." Nicole stated.

"Yea, but we have a connection." Zoey faced the mirror again.

"A connection?" Lola did not understand.

"He's just knows me and I know him. It's like we belong together. He means so much to me." Zoey confessed.

"After a few weeks you guys are already soul mates?" Lola debated.

"Its not like that. Its just something… You don't understand." Zoey responded.

"Yea, well you guys have a fun time at the dance and just forget about us." Lola argued.

"I'm not going to forget about you guys." Zoey declared.

"You just remember that." Lola said. She left the room and Nicole followed her.

* * *

It was an hour before the dance, anyone who was practically everyone, was getting ready for the dance. However, unexpectedly, Chase had decided not to go the Valentines Dance. The whole purpose of this dance was to pair up with your special one. Chase did not want to go all by himself and feel like an idiot.

Inside his dorm, Chase was laying on his bed playing games on his laptop. However, his peace was disturbed when his roommates, Michael and Logan, walked into the room. They were shocked to see Chase in his pajamas.

"Man what are you doing? Shouldn't you start getting ready for the dance?" Michael asked.

"I'm not going." Chase said arrogantly.

"What?" Logan interjected.

"Why not?" Michael demanded.

"Because I don't want to go alone." Chase was still playing on his laptop.

"You can have one of my dates." Logan offered.

"No thanks. I want to go with someone I actually care about." Chase responded.

"Man, this isn't a ball or something; its just an eight grade dance. It wasn't design to find your soul mates. It was design to have fun." Michael reminded and he snatched away Chase's laptop.

"Yea. That's right. So you are going to get up and go to that dance." Logan insisted.

"I don't have a ticket." Chase excused.

"They're selling more at the door." Michael informed.

"I don't have anything to wear." Chase exempted.

"Just pick out something nice to wear. It doesn't have to be expensive." Michael recommended.

"I don't know about it." Chase moaned.

"What now?" Logan questioned.

"It's just…. I don't want to go the dance and see Will and Zoey together. It'll make me feel like a real loser." Chase declared.

"I told you should have asked her." Logan said.

"I did ask her, but it was too late." Chase said.

"What did she say to you?" Michael speculated.

"Well I asked her to the dance. _She said she would love to go the dance but Will had already asked her. She said that maybe we could have a few dances. And that she was really sorry." _Chase recollected.

"Then you should defiantly go the dance if she said that." Logan contended.

"Why?" Chase said confused.

"Well if you think about it," Logan started to explain, "Remember she said that _she would love to go the dance_ _with_ _you_ and the only reason she's going to the dance with Will is because he asked her first and she doesn't want to break a date…"

"What's your point?" Chase wondered.

"I'm saying that if she said she was sorry, it means that she wants you to be there… When you put the pieces together, she wants you man… What if Will turns back into the jerk he was. Zoey will be heartbroken. She needs someone to turn to. That is you man. You have to go that dance." Logan clarified.

"I don't know. I mean Will is what Zoey wants. And I'm just her friend. I mean, he's taller than I am. He's more athletic than I am. He's the bad boy and I'm the good guy. Why would Zoey want me instead of him? I don't think I should go." Chase debated.

"What do you have to lose?" Logan said.

"So," Michael spoke, "Are you going to the dance."

Chase took a deep breath and took a moment to think. What did he have to lose? Therefore, Chase said, "You bet I am going that dance!"

* * *

**Author's Note; **I appreciate all of you are reading my story but do not forget to review it. If you want something to happen (like a suggestion) tell me. I want to know what you guys want. Also... If you summit a good review I will start summit chapters through emails before I post it. So don't forget to summit a great review. 


	9. Approval

Zoey, who was facing the mirror, was fixing the little details. She wanted to look perfect for William. She did not know why she was doing this. She never spent this much time in front of the mirror before, especially for a guy.

Lola and Nicole walked into the room and they were shocked to see Zoey spending all her time in front of the mirror.

"Why don't you marry the mirror?" Lola suggested.

"Funny… I just have to fix these last details." Zoey informed, "So when are you dates picking you up?"

"We're meeting them there… Do you want to walk with us?" Nicole asked.

"William said he was going to pick me up here." Zoey stated.

"Why don't you call him and tell him to meet you at the beach… I'm sure he'll understand." Lola said.

"I'm sorry, but Will really wants this to be officiously date. He wants to be a true gentleman." Zoey was finished with the mirror.

"Okay, how about you marry William then." Lola said with an attitude.

"What's your problem?" Zoey wondered.

"What's my problem?" Lola repeated, "My problem is that you spend all your time with Will. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend." Zoey said. Lola's tone appalled Zoey.

"Then how come we never see you anymore. You're either with William or you either sitting with him in class, or even when you are hanging out with us, you are thinking about him." Lola debated, "Do you know how unfair this is for us?"

"So what, I'm not allowed to date someone just so you guys can be happy?" Zoey speculated.

"You know what… You do what you want…" Lola left the room.

Nicole was standing at the doorway all by herself. Nicole had backed away from the argument even though she felt the same way.

"Aren't you going with her?" Zoey said trying not to cry.

"Zoey, she didn't mean to say it that way, its just we never see you anymore and we're happy that you met a guy, but don't forget that he's just a guy and we're your friends… You cannot forget about us." Nicole addressed.

Zoey sniffled, took a deep breath and said, "You should go to the dance… I'll see you there."

* * *

In the boys' dorm, Chase, Michael, and Logan were leaving their dorm. They were about to head for the dance when Chase started to get second thoughts. 

"I'm not sure about this." Chase confessed.

"Come on man, even if Zoey is occupied with Will, you still can have fun." Michael recommended.

"You think Zoey is going to be too busy having fun without me… Oh, man. I'm going back to bed." Chase said depressed.

"No," Logan locked the door, "You have to go the dance."

"Why… Michael is right. Zoey is going to be too busy with Will. I mean why wouldn't she." Chase debated, "He's taller than me, he's better-looking than me, he's what a girl wants, and he is what Zoey wants. All Zoey thinks of me is a friend, and nothing more."

"But you have to go to the dance." Michael pleaded.

"Why?" Chase questioned.

"Well think about," Logan began, "Remember how Zoey thought that Will was a jerk."

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Well just think about it… What will happen if she remembers that he is a jerk? When she goes into emotional distress, whom is she going to turn to? She's going to turn to her friend, Chase." Logan declared.

"That's never going to happen?" Chase argued, "I'm going to bed."

Michael stopped him, "Chase you have to go the dance because what if this dance is fate. What happens if this dance was your one chance to be with Zoey? If you never go to this dance, you're going to live the rest of your life wondering, what if?"

"Michael is right… You have to go." Logan backed up.

Chase took a moment to think about it. He knew if he did not go, he would regret it. He had to go the dance

"I'll go." Chase agreed.

* * *

Zoey was in her dorm all by herself. She was waiting for William for a few minutes. She was staring to think he was not going to show when she heard a voice outside her door. 

When Zoey opened the door, she saw William standing alone and he was talking to himself.

"What are you doing?" Zoey giggled.

William turned around and saw that Zoey was watching him, "Well I was just… I was just trying to practice how to say hello… I bet you think I'm a loser."

"No actually, it's sweet." Zoey smiled.

"You look beautiful. I bet you're going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance." He said sincerely.

"Thanks…" She saw that he was holding a box, "What's that?"

"Oh… Well since its Valentines, I thought you would need a rose, so I bought you a corsage." He took a beautiful rose out of the box.

"You didn't have to." Zoey said.

"I know, but I wanted to." He confessed.

He leaned in to put on the flower. When he was putting the flower on, Zoey had remembered what her friends had told her. Zoey did not think she was spending too much time with her William. Nonetheless, her friends knew her best, and maybe she was spending too much time with Will. Therefore, Zoey had decided that at the dance, she would tell him that they would have to take a break.

After he finished putting the corsage on, he looked at her and then he said, "Perfect."

Zoey blushes after his complement. When she looked up, she saw that William was smiling back. Unexpectedly, William leaned in closer to her. He wanted to kiss her. He slowly moved in closer, but just before their lips meet, Zoey turned her head. Will, confused by this event, gazed at Zoey and saw that she was a bit uncomfortable.

"We should go." Zoey insisted.

"Okay." He said hesitant.

Zoey grabbed her jacket, closed the door, and they headed down the dorm. William then put his hand lightly on the back of her shoulder to guide her out. Then he did not want to make her feel any more uncomfortable. Therefore, he dropped his hand back down and since he had no idea where to put them, he slipped his hands into his pockets. He knew that this date was not going good so far. He had to make sure he did not ruin the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please do not forget to review. Thank you. 


	10. The Dance Floor

**Chapter Name : **The Dance Floor

**Chapter Summary:** When its actually time to dance, Zoey and the gang have a hard time having a good time.

* * *

Michael and his date, Logan and his three dates, and of course single Chase, walked onto the beach. The student council did a great job decorating the beach. They actually gave the beach a _winter twist._ There were little fake penguins scattered around. There were igloos on every corner. Lastly, they had a machine that blew snowflakes every ten minutes. It actually looked like it was snowing.

"This place looks great." Michael said.

"Yea… Let's dance." Michael's date, insisted. She dragged Michael out to the dance floor, leaving Logan (with his three dates) alone with Chase.

However, things changed when Logan saw Zoey sitting all by herself at a table. He knew that Chase should make his move now.

"Excuse me ladies… Chase and I have to have a moment alone." Logan asked and his dates walked away.

"What do you want?" Chase wondered.

"Look." Logan pointed to Zoey.

"Yea, its Zoey…" Chase recognized.

"And she is all by herself. You should go over there and make your move." Logan suggested.

"I can't go over there. I just don't feel like it… It doesn't seem like the right time." Chase admitted.

"It'll never feel like the right time. Now just go over there!" Logan physically pushed Chase.

After a few steps, Chase walked closer to Zoey. Chase noticed that Will was nowhere in sight. Maybe this was his moment to ask her to dance. Maybe this was his one chance to be with Zoey.

"Hey Zoey." Chase confronted.

"Hey." Zoey smiled.

"How are you? Are you having a good time?" Chase wondered.

"Well, I guess? What about you? Are you having a good time?" Zoey replied.

"I just go here." Chase answered.

When a few moments of silence had past, Chase wanted to ask her to dance. He wanted to spend some time with her.

"So do you wanna…" However, before he could finish his sentence (to ask her to dance), Will had walked up. He had two drinks of punch with him.

"Hey, Zoey… I got the drinks." He gave her a drink.

"Thanks." Zoey said, "Oh yea, Will this is my friend Chase and Chase this is my… This is William."

"Hi." Chase greeted. The truth was Chase wanted to hit him hard. He wanted him to leave Zoey's picture.

"Hey." Will responded.

Just as things were silent between the three, the fast moving tempo song had transformed into a slow song. Chase knew what was going to happen next.

"Do you wanna dance?" William asked Zoey.

"Uhh… Sure." Zoey was hesitant with her answer.

Zoey said goodbye to Chase and they headed to the dance area. Chase watched them walked away. He saw his one chance with Zoey go away.

* * *

While the slow song was playing, everyone found someone to dance with. Will and Zoey were dancing, and so were Michael and his date, Lola and her date, Nicole and her date. Logan and found a way to dance with his two dates; more importantly, Logan was even nice enough to allow Chase to dance with one of his dates.

Every now and then Chase had looked up and saw Zoey dancing with Will. She looked so happy and he thought that she was having a good time. He felt heartbroken.

Nonetheless, the truth was Zoey was not really enjoying the dance. When she looked up, she saw Lola looking at her furiously and she saw Nicole looking at her sorrowfully. Zoey was not having a good dance.

William knew that something was not right. He knew that he should say something but he did not want to say something stupid. Therefore, he would say something genuine and caring.

"Are you okay?" He said as they were still dancing.

"What… Oh, yea. I'm fine." Zoey said unconvincing.

"You don't look like your having a good time. Is it something I did?" He said concerned.

"No. You didn't do anything. And you are right. I should be having a good time. Its only fair to you." Zoey confessed.

"I want you to have a good time only if feel like it. Don't pretend like you are having a fun time just for my satisfactory." Will recommended.

However before they could finish the conversation, the slow song transformed back into the fast moving song. Everyone around them started dancing to the fast song.

"I have to go the bathroom." Zoey left the area before Will could run after her.

She wanted to have a good time at the dance, but something was not allowing her. All of this was overwhelming to her. She needed a break.


	11. Inside the Girl's Bathroom

**Chapter Title: **Inside the Girl's Bathroom

* * *

Zoey walked into the bathroom overwhelmed. She had so many mixed feelings. Zoey was happy that she was at the dance with William, but she was depressed that no one else was happy for her. Her friends were pushing her one way when she wanted to go the other way.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was a dance and she looked so miserable. She wanted to have a good time with her date, but for some bizarre reason, she would not allow herself.

Before she could make up her mind, someone had unexpectedly walked into the bathroom. It was the last person she needed to confront; it was Lola. When Lola saw Zoey, her smile turned into a grimace.

"Having a good time." Lola said reluctantly. She was facing the mirror fixing her make-up.

"The greatest." Zoey said sarcastically, "You?"

"The best… But I bet it's nothing compare with you, since you're here with Will." Lola said scornfully.

"Lola. What is your deal? Why do you hate him so much? Why don't you want me to be with him?" Zoey interrogated.

"Wow. Those were the most stupid questions I ever heard. I think you should know the answer to the questions." Lola responded.

"I don't. That's why I am asking." Zoey was upset.

"Well if you were my friend, you would know the answers to those questions." Lola argued.

Zoey, appalled by Lola's statement, did not know what to say. Lola, appalled by Zoey's silence, took her stuff and headed out of the bathroom. However, Zoey realized that she could not end the conversation like that.

"Wait." Zoey chased after her, "I am your friend."

"No you're not my friend. I wished you were my friend. I don't like William is because you spend all your time with him. Maybe you should just forget about us and stay with him. If that is what you want." Lola started to walk away.

"No," Zoey stopped, "That isn't what I want at all."

"Listen Zoey," Lola turned around, "I know that you are going to start dating, but why him?" Lola debated.

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"I just don't trust him. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lola's tone started to turn reasonable.

"I want to be everyone's friend and I don't know, then William entered the picture." Zoey didn't know how to explain herself.

"Well then, he can stay in the picture and your friends can leave." Lola declared.

"No. Can't we work this out?" Zoey started to get anxious.

"Why did you go out with him?" Lola wondered.

"I don't know." Zoey panicked.

Zoey knew that none of this could be solve in one night. Therefore, she decided to say what Lola wanted to hear. "I guess at first, I felt sorry for him. He didn't have any friends. When he asked me out, he seemed so desperate. His parents split and they sent him across the country because they couldn't deal with him. How could I say no someone as hopeless as him?"

"Is that true…The Tools to Fix a Life

" Lola said but she was not asking Zoey.

Zoey turned around to find William there. He was standing there with a frustrated expression. He was mad that Zoey broke her promise and told his deepest secret. However, he was mostly sad Zoey, did not like him at all. Therefore, since he was tired of the games Zoey was playing, he left without saying a word to anyone. On the other hand, Zoey knew she made the biggest mistake.


	12. Make her own Choice

**Author's Note: **I want to thank Micheala and Superfan for their great review and since they summited a great review, I already sent them this chapter. If you want me to sent you chapter 18, before I post it, just summit a great review and a working email address.

Inside Pacey's apartment, Joey was absolutely changed. Her raised spirits were justified. She was holding her son for the first time in eight months, but Joshua was not struggling or crying. He was smiling immensely. It was as if he knew that she was his mother. This entire year was hectic for Joey, but for first time in eight months, Joey was actually happy.

Pacey was watching Joey holding their son. He had nothing to say because there were no words that could describe the moment. However, the silence had made his day. This made him feel that he had a reason to stay.

After a few moments of silence, Joey looked up at Pacey and then she said, "Pacey, thank you so much."

"For what?" Pacey said mystified.

"I know that you kept Joshua not because you wanted to or just to rebel against everyone. You kept our son, because you knew it was the right thing to do… I really admire you for that." Joey started to get tearful.

Pacey grabbed her hand to hold it. He did not say anything because being there for Joey was enough. More importantly, this was the first time that all three of them were together.

"You know," Joey spoke, "I really wish that I don't have to go back to reality. Because the moment I go back, I won't be able to face any of it… The moment my dad finds out about this, he'll go crazy. He'll probably send me across the country… My sister will just put me in more therapy sessions… Our so-call friends would most likely turn this into a soap opera event… I really wish all of that could just go away... But enough with the tearfulness. I just want this moment to stay positive."

"You don't have to go back." Pacey explained.

"What are you talking about?" Joey wondered.

"You know you're welcome here." He equivocated.

"I can't just stay here for the night and not go home. My family would be worried. Knowing my sister, she would call the police. And when I do come home the next morning, my dad would give me a lecture." Joey rambled.

"What I meant was… You are welcome to stay here; you are welcome to move in." Pacey recommended.

"Move in?" Joey repeated.

"You don't have to go back Joey. Not if you don't want to. You can move in and stay with me and Josh." Pacey elaborated. Before Joey could speak, Pacey leaned in and kissed Joey passionately. Joey (who was still holding Josh) enjoyed the zealous kiss.

This was it. Joey had an obligation to make her own choice and no one else could make it for her. After the past, Joey knew that she could not ignore the problem. She would have to make a choice and wait for the aftermath.

"Joey, I'll be right back. I just have to go to the kitchen and get Joshua a bottle." Pacey said.

"Okay…" Joey whispered.

"Be back in a second." Pacey got up and took the bottle. Pacey did not have to go get a bottle. All he was doing was trying to give Joey some time alone to think. He wanted her to have a moment alone to digest what he just told her.

About fifteen minutes later, Pacey came back hoping that Joey had come to a reasonable decision. Nonetheless, Pacey was appalled when he came into the living room to find that the only living soul there was Joshua. She left Joshua alone in the living room and she left a note. Pacey grabbed the note and had no idea what to expect.

_Dear Pacey,_

_You have no idea how much you made my dreams come true by keeping Joshua. But, to be completely honest, even though it was my dream, I'm not sure if I was ready for it to come true. You will probably be a great father…. However, I'm not sure if I'll be a good mother. I made this decision not because I'm afraid. I made this decision for Joshua. I think it would be for the best that I leave._

_I know that this might not be exactly what you want to hear, but just remember that because it sounds like good idea, and looks like a good idea, does not mean it will be a good idea. It might seem like it is a good idea that I'll be a mother, but I know it is not._

_Love,_

_Joey._


	13. making her own choice

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reader my story. Also, who summits the best story, will recieve chapter 13 before I post it. Just summit a great review, and a working email address and you will recieve chapter 13.

* * *

Later on, Zoey was outside sitting by herself. She was crying all alone. She knew she made a mistake when she said those things to Lola. She knew she must have broken William's heart. That was the last things she wanted. All she wanted was to have a good time at the dance, but instead she had to deal with choosing between her friends or Will. 

Unexpectedly, Chase was meandering around and he then saw Zoey, who was weeping quietly. He had thought about what Logan had said to him about how he would have to comfort her. Chase glanced around and saw that Will was nowhere in sight. He knew that this was his chance to move in.

"Zoey are you okay?" Chase walked up to her.

"Chase, if you really don't mind, I would like to be alone." Zoey said politely.

"Well, I can be alone with you." Chase sat down.

After a few moments of silence, Chase did not know what to say. Therefore, right before he was going to say something, Zoey broke the silence first.

"Do you think I'm a good person?" Zoey asked.

"Well, of course I think you are a good person. You're actually a great person." Chase corrected.

"Then why come, when I get something nice, people don't think I deserve it." Zoey debated.

"What are you talking about? You deserve anything you want." He responded.

"But how come, when I like a guy, no one wants me to go out with him. They just want me to be nothing more than their friends." Zoey stated.

"Well," Chase took a deep breath, "You told me that you have a hard time with priorities, so maybe you might spend a little too much time with that guy."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should not be with William. The timing isn't right... Thanks for being here for me." Zoey hugged Chase.

This is what Chase wanted. He wanted Zoey to abandon Will and choose him. He wanted Zoey to stay with the gang. However, something did not feel right for Chase. He wanted Zoey, but he did not want her choice to be influence by her friends. He wanted her, to make her own decisions.

"Zoey wait." Chase pulled away from the hug.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Do you like Will?" Chase questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoey wondered.

"It has to do with everything. Do you like him?" Chase repeated.

"I like him a lot." Zoey confessed.

"Then you should stay with Will." He declared.

"What? Why?" Zoey speculated.

"Because, I'm your friend and I would like you to spend as much time as possible with us. But friends come and go, but with someone special like Will; you should make sure you don't lose him." Chase lectured.

"But I don't want to forget about my friends." She pondered.

"And you don't have to. You can work on those priorities, but more importantly, you have to find someone for yourself. If you stay with your friends, you'll never know what love is." Chase addressed, "You should go find William and apologize."

Zoey, overwhelmed by Chase's enthusiasm, hugged him. She was happy that she had at least one friend who wanted to see her happy. In addition, everything Chase had said was right; therefore, she would have to work out her priorities. Just because she liked a guy, does not me she had to forget about her friends.

"Thank you." Zoey got up and went to find Will.

On the other hand, Chase could not believe what he had done. He had the opportunity of the lifetime to be with Zoey. Nonetheless, he did not do anything, because he knew it was not the right time. Right now, all Chase wanted was Zoey to be happy and the only way that was going to happen, was if she chose Will.


End file.
